CoolZClassic's Information
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by CoolZClassic. My New Rules: List of Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Game I have so Far: *Abadas *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Angry Beavers *Animaniacs *Angelmouse *Aahhh! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventure Time *The Adventure of Spot *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Aristocats *A Bug's Life *Bambi 1 and 2 *Atlantis *The Basil Brush Show *Brave *Babe *Babe: Pig in the City *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beavis and Butthead *The Black Cauldron *Boog and Elliot's Miidnight Bum Run *The Book of Pooh *Bubsy (Failed TV pilot based on the series of video games by the same name) *Camp Lazlo *Cars 1 and 2 *Cats Don't Dance *Chicken Run *Chowder *Cow and Chicken *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Duck Tales *The Dark Crystal *Darkwing Duck *Doki The Series *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Finding Nemo *Fishtronaut *Fishtronaut The Movie *Fish Hooks *The Fox and the Hound (Movie Series) *Flushed Away *Fraggle Rock *Fritz The Cat *Frozen *Futurama *Gay purr-ee *Garfield and Friends *The Godfather Part 1 *The Godfather Part 2 *The Godfather Part 3 *The Garfield Show (TV Show) *Goof Troop *Godzilla *Godzilla Raids Again *The Great Mouse Detective *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *Hercules *Help! I'm a Fish *Home on the Range *Huckleberry Hound *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *The Iron Giant *Justin Time *King Kong V.S. Godzilla *Kingdom Hearts 2 *Krypto the Superdog *LazyTown *LazyTown Extra *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/2 *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *The Logo Movie *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Muppet Babies *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Movie) *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets From Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Muppets (Movie) *Muppets Most Wanted *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) *Ned's Newt *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *Oliver and Company *Open Season (Movie Series) *Osmosis Jones *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Pingu (TV Series) *Pingu at the Wedding Party *Pixie and Dixie *Peggy Sue Got Married *Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A. *Peppa Pig *Piglet's Big Movie *Planes (2013) *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *The Princess and the Frog *Rango *Regular Show (TV Show) *Rocket Power *Robin Hood *Rocko's Modern Life *The Road to El Dorado *Roadside Romeo *Retarded Animal Babies *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Skunk Fu *Sleeping Beauty *Sofia the First *Springtime With Roo *Spider (TV Series) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Stitch The Movie *The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Tarzan (1999) *Teen Titans *The Trap Door *Treasure Planet *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Tigger Movie *Toy Story 1, 2, and 3 *Toy Story Treats *Top Cat *Top Cat The Movie *Turbo (2013) *Tweenies *Up (2009) *Varan the Unbelievable *WALL-E *Wallace and Gromit (TV Series) *Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions *Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Wreck-It Ralph *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's First Christmas *Yogi Bear (Movie) Category:Channels Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies